The present invention relates to high voltage connectors used for connecting high voltage leads to equipment. Conventional connectors are made of a synthetic material and are available from companies such as Jettron Products, Inc. and Caton Connector Corp. Such conventional connectors or receptacles are generally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, attached to equipment by being embedded in a potting compound as shown in FIG. 1, or mounted by a flange as shown in FIG. 2. The main purpose of these connectors is to provide a stable connection which prevents arcing.